Playgirls
by XRenderS
Summary: Bulma and Chichi are tried of being the worlds greatest defenders wives, so to get some action, and maybe enjoy being a little naughty they go to the only man they can, Krillin! K,B,CC and a little yuri.
1. Krillin a playboy?

Disclaimer: As good as it is, I unfortunately don't own DBZ But I do worship it. bows

**Pre-face:**

Krillin awoke from his busy night he had before, staring up at his watch he saw it was way past eight thirty the time his daughter Marron and him spent time together. Krillin staggered from his bed knowing full well that his ex-wife Eighteen was going to use this in the legal battle's over who got full custody of their daughter.

Knowing he wouldn't have anytime to shower Krillin quickly put on his clothes and put on a cup of coffee to keep him awake. Looking over at his bed which was mangled in worn sheets laid two sleeping beauties. One with soft blue hair, which flowed over her beautifully curved body. And the other with rich Black hair pulled up into a bun, which really made her face come out.

Krillin thought to himself as he sipped his coffee, _man this would really be bad if they ever found out. _Looking back down at his watch he jumped as he through the coffee cup and made his way to the door. Krillin looked back at his bed, "I'll be back soon sweetie's" with that he left the house.

**Chapter 1: **_Krillin, a Play boy?_

As the door slammed shut, a rustle moved in the bed. The blue haired beauty moved her arm over the empty place in the bed, surprised to not find a body there she turned over to see the ebony black haired women still in slumber. Rolling her eye's she slightly shook the woman, tell one of her eye's opened.

"I'm awake Bulma you don't have to keep shaking me!" said Chichi.

Bulma smiled as she jumped out of bed, pulling her hair back she grabbed a robe and headed for the kitchen. Chichi sighed and started to put the clothes on she was wearing the previous night. She looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Damn I got to get back home, Goku and Gohan will be up by now." she said as she pored herself some coffee.

"Yeah, even though Vegeta was probably up five hours ago I doubt he even noticed. But Trunks would." she said as she finished her cup of coffee.

Walking toured the bathroom Chichi turned back and smiled up at Bulma, "Well as far as they know were staying over at each others house!" she said with a laugh. Bulma smirked and started making up the bed. "Yeah, we could just say that we had a really long bowling game, and that we went for drinks afterward!" Bulma smiled, "At least we'd be telling half of the truth!" the women started laughing at that and jumped in the shower.

"Well Bulma I don't know how long we can keep this up, I mean I bet I could with Goku. But you would have a much harder time with Vegeta." said Chichi.

"No way, Vegeta hardly ever cares about anybody long enough to care where they went. I mean I'm just worried about Trunks." said Bulma.

Chichi sighed and turned around to get the hot water going, she walked out into the hall of Krillin's apartment to grab a towel and returned to the bathroom were Bulma had already gotten in the shower, Chichi pulled back the curtains and climbed in. Bulma was washing her hair and smiled when Chichi's face turned red, than back to normal.

"What's wrong Chichi, it's not like we've never done this before!" said Bulma.

"I know, but I always feel weird every time we do it. I mean it's not bad when Krillin's with us but when it's me and you alone I..." Bulma pressed her finger against Chichi's lips, making the 'shhhhhhhh' sound.

"Don't sweat it, it's just a normal shower Chichi and nothing more." said Bulma.

"Your right, I don't know what's come over me." said Chichi

"Don't worry, we'll be coming back here tonight after Krillin gets back from the hearing." Said Bulma.

Chichi smiled in agreement and both women finished up there shower and started to head for the bed room again to get dressed. Gathering there things up into there fake bowling ball bags Bulma and Chichi headed for the door, Chichi looked over at her watch seeing it was almost nine, and looking back at Bulma who nodded in agreement.

They both said in unison, "Lets go"

Leaving the apartment Bulma and Chichi headed for the car they brought, which was Bulma's this time, climbing into the car they put on there sunglasses and started up the car. Chichi turned the radio on to some rock music and they sped away from the parking lot. Heading for Bulma's house.


	2. Home again

Disclaimer: I'm not a partner of the DBZ ownership

Note: I don't know why but I forgot to mention 'Goten' when Chichi was talking about Goku and Gohan. He has now been added.

_Yeah so on with the story! _

**Chapter 2: **_home again_

Pulling up to her house Bulma could see her mother doing the laundry as she normally did. Her mother looked up when she saw the car.

"Oh Bulma how was the game, did you guys win?" Bulma looked over Chichi who had just gotten out of the car. "Kinda mom, so how's Trunks is he up?" Bulma's mother looked over on the side of the house and pointed.

"Yeah, Goten came over about twenty minutes ago and they've been playin' ever since. Oh they remind of there father's, so strong and hansom." she stopped as here husband came out the door to greet his daughter.

"Bulma, Chichi were have you been?" he asked.

Bulma looked over at Chichi who had a smile on her face. Then looked back at her dad. "Oh me and Chichi had a _late_ game last night dad, so we woke up late." she said with a smile. Her dad just shrugged, "well Vegeta has been looking for you all morning".

Rolling her eye's she said, "gosh, what does he want?"

"Well if you were here you would know now wouldn't you?" Vegeta said as he walked out the front door the their house, Bulma smirked

"Well now isn't that funny coming from someone who always runs off somewhere without telling anyone!" she yelled.

The yelling from the front of the house caught Trunks and Goten's attention, walking to the side Trunks eye's lit up when he saw his mother, Goten to was happy to see his mother was there.

"Mommy" both Trunks and Goten screamed as the came running to there mother's. Both Chichi and Bulma opened there arms to there sons as they jumped in for a hug. Bulma kissed her son and picked him up in her arm's and gave Vegeta a smirk as she entered their home. He was as pissed as ever but said nothing as she passed him. Chichi followed her with Goten, with a smile on her face. Vegeta turned and screamed

"You got something to say?" he screamed.

Chichi turned to face Vegeta, "No, Vegeta I don't" and added another smile as she continued inside. Vegeta turned watching her, even more pissed than when Bulma blew him off.

Inside Bulma was fixing a sandwich for Trunks who was already eating fish sticks, She looked up as Chichi entered and Goten rejoined Trunks at the table. Bulma and Chichi smiled as the boys pretended to do a 'kamahama wave' toward each other. Bulma looked up at Chichi "did Vegeta give you any crap?" Chichi giggled and answered "nothing I can't handle." Bulma smiled "good!"

Bulma walked over to the table and pretended to hit by there playing, Trunks jumped up "Mommy I'll save you, With my healing power!" Bulma laughed as Trunks pretended that her wounds were healed.

"Thanks honey!" Bulma placed the plate down on the table. Smiling she signaled Chichi to walk into the living room. Chichi looked back at the boys and followed Bulma.

"So what time should I pick you up tonight?" Bulma asked Chichi.

"Eight-thirty's good, by that time Gohan and Goku are out somewhere doing whatever it is they do." she said looking back to the boys, Chichi had a concerned look on her face. Bulma looked over at her and asked, "what's wrong Chichi?"

"Nothing really, I just hope Goten doesn't start being Goku's next student. That's the last thing I need. You know how hard it was with Gohan?" Chichi sighed, "I mean I don't mind him using his Saiyan abilities, but I don't want him running off saving the world!" Bulma smiled.

"I know what you mean, Trunks is becoming more like Vegeta everyday. Well in strength, I'm glad he didn't inherit Vegeta's attitude. The last thing I want is two Saiyan's barking orders at me, you know?" Chichi shook her head, "I know."

"Hey, you know what? Lets go to the mall with the boy's, you know kill some time til, well you know." said Bulma.

"No, I don't think we all know what you mean Bulma." said Vegeta who was leaning up against the wall between the kitchen and living room. Bulma and Chichi turned their heads up to him, Bulma's face started to get angered, Chichi was just glad Bulma didn't say where they where going. Chichi turned toured Bulma, "maybe I should leave, Bulma."

"Good idea woman" said Vegeta.

Bulma turned and looked at Chichi, "No, Chichi you don't have to go anywhere!" Vegeta was really mad now, so mad Chichi could see that his eye's where starting to turn blue. But they stopped when Trunks came in the living room.

"Daddy, can you teach me and Goten how to go Super Saiyan?" he said with a smile.

"Not now son, I'm talking with your mother!" Vegeta said.

"Awww can't you talk later, me and Goten really want to learn it!" Trunks pleaded.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Vegeta screamed. Trunks and Goten started to cry a little, Bulma walked over to her son, and than looked up at Vegeta.

"You asshole, you made Trunks and Goten cry!" she said cleaning Goten and Trunks's tear's.

"Come on Chichi let's go, Trunks get your coat!"

"And where do you think your going?" Vegeta asked.

"Away from you!" Bulma screamed.

Pulling Trunks's arm Bulma stormed toured the door, Chichi turned looking at Goten who wasn't sure what was going on. "Mommy are we in trouble?" Chichi smiled "No honey" but before she and Goten starting leaving she turned back and gave Vegeta smirk. "Bye Vegeta." grabbing Goten's arm they followed Bulma.

End of chapter 2, man Vegeta's really pissed.


	3. Chichi's little boys

Disclaimer: I'm not a partner of the DBZ ownership

A/N: there is some cussing in this chapter, so this is a forewarning if you don't like that.

**Chapter 3: **_Chichi's little boys_

As the door slammed shut, and the car door opened. Bulma was so pissed at Vegeta if she had the seven Dragonball's right now she would ask Sheron to have Vegeta killed, permeantly.

Chichi stared at Bulma as she put Trunks in the back seat next to Goten, "Bulma are you okay?" asked Chichi. Bulma looked over at her "Of course it's just that fuckin Vegeta! He pisses me off so much, shit I sometimes wish I didn't marry him!"

"Bulma" said Chichi

"WHAT?" she screamed back.

"You know Trunks and Goten just heard everything you just said." Bulma froze, turning back to see her son and Goten staring at her, "Oh boy's I didn't mean it, don't worry it's not your guys fault." Goten and Trunks just nodded their heads and sat in silence.

Chichi herself was afraid to talk herself, Bulma was really gripping the steering wheel. Chichi could tell Bulma was now mad at herself for cussing in front of the boys, so to cheer up the mood Chichi asked.

"Bulma, would it be okay if we stopped by my house for a moment."

"Sure, you need to pick up something?" asked Bulma, now calm.

"Yeah I do, and make sure the boy's have food to eat." she answered.

Bulma looked over at the clock that was on the radio screen, thinking to herself that if they wanted to get to the mall before eight they were going to have to pick up the speed. Sighing Bulma turned up into the mountain range that headed to Chichi and Goku's house.

Goten smiled as they pulled up into the driveway of his home. Jumping out Goten and Trunks ran up to the door, waiting for Chichi to come and unlock it.

"Mommy, do you think daddy and Gohan are home?" asked Goten.

Smiling Chichi answered "probably not honey, I don't see the lights on." Goten and Trunks sighed. Bulma and Chichi looked as their son's enter the house.

"What's wrong boy's" asked Bulma.

Goten and Trunks sat down on the couch and starred at the floor, "we where hoping that maybe Goku or Gohan could teach us how to go Super Saiyan." said Trunks. Bulma looked at her heart broken son, and then at Chichi.

"Well maybe they can teach you guys later, cuz were doing something way funnier than that!" said Chichi. Trunks and Goten looked up with a smile. "Really, What?" they both asked. Bulma and Chichi knew that it wasn't going to be to fun for them but what else could they do? It's not like they could teach them.

"We're going shopping!" said Bulma.

Trunks and Goten stared at there mother's "that's not fun! That's girly stuff!"

"No it's not, we'll even buy you two lunch!" said Bulma.

The two boys gave in, they were getting hungry anyway so they agreed to go. Bulma and Chichi smiled, Bulma looked at Chichi and she nodded her head. Running up the stairs Chichi changed her dirty clothes and packed a fresh pair in their 'bowling bags' and she ran back down stairs as fast as she could, but unfortunately for her it wasn't fast enough. Because just as she got back down stairs Goku and Gohan walked through the door.

"Hi Chichi, hi Bulma how are you?" said Goku.

Bulma and Chichi's faces turned sour, "well we were fine." Chichi said under her breath. But Goten and Trunks's expressions were quite the opposite, they jumped up off the couch and ran toured him.

"Daddy!" screamed Goten.

Smiling Goku greeted his youngest son with a big hug, and patted Trunks on the head. Gohan looked up to see that his mother was not pleased. He looked over at his brother and Trunks, and nudged his father. "Dad, I don't think mom is to happy." Goku turned his head up to his wife thinking _what did I do this time?_

Chichi's face was swelling up with anger, "GOKU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Goku looked at his wife shaking, Bulma knew there was something he didn't do, or didn't do right. Sighing she went into the kitchen to get the boy's coats.

"Yes honey?" Goku said shaking.

"I told you three days ago to STOP throwing your dirty clothes down the stairs, and leaving them there!"

"Buuuttt hooonney, I figured you would just throw they them in the wash for me." He said.

Chichi's face grew even redder, her body was starting to shake all over. She turned her eye's square at his, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE A GROWN MAN CAN"T YOU DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY!" Chichi screamed.

Gohan turned his head down knowing all to well that this was a brew of yet another fight between his parents, walking into the kitchen he looked up at Bulma who was leaning on the table with Trunks and Goten's coat's. Bulma looked up at him asked if they were through fighting yet.

"I think it just started Bulma, you know my parents." said Gohan

"Yeah, this could last all the way til eight o'clock" said Bulma

"Why, what happens at eight o'clock?" asked Gohan.

Bulma stopped short, "Oh, nothing big it's just when me and Chichi are going to are bowling tournament. And we can't be late, this time." she said with a smile, Gohan just nodded his head slowly looking at Bulma as her smile turned more like she was hiding something from him.

"Bulma are you okay?" asked Gohan.

She turned her attention up at him, "of course Gohan, why wouldn't I be?" she said with the same smile.

Just then Chichi came running into the kitchen with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Goku was behind her asking "what did I say?" he tried to console his wife but she just kept pushing Goku away from her. "FINE GOKU FIND A WIFE WHO DOESN'T MIND BEING YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE!" she yelled and choked up some more tears. Turning back to Goku she threw a stirfry at him and grabbed her coat.

"AND WHILE YOUR OUT GETTING YOUR PERFECT WIFE, DO ME A FAVOR AND PICK ME UP A RELIABLE HUSBAND AND FATHER!" she screamed. Looking over at the clock she through her head at Bulma who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bulma, come on it's almost time to go!" Bulma got up and agreed.

Goku turned to Chichi and asked, "Chichi, what's this like a snack?" she turned back looking at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF A FUCKING IDIOT?" she screamed. Goku gulped.

"no" he said in a small voice.

"READ THE FUCKING DIRECTIONS IF YOU CAN!" she screamed back. Goku looked at the bag, and turned back at his over infuriated wife. "But it's only a picture of the food." Goku said pointing to the bag, Chichi was almost calm but Goku had pushed her over again.

"THERE ON THE BACK YOU MORON!"

"where, I don't see them" he said.

Chichi stormed up to a terrified Goku who was wishing he hadn't asked her, Chichi was so upset she just couldn't talk to him anymore, grabbing the stirfry from Goku's hands and throwing the bag at Gohan. "Please Gohan make this before your father passes out." Chichi said with a more calm sound to her voice.

"Sure mom, when are you and Bulma coming back from your tournament tonight?" asked Gohan. Chichi looked at him and then at Bulma, "late." Gohan just answered _okay._

Goten and Trunks walked into the kitchen and asked Chichi if they still had to go to the mall and go shopping, Chichi looked at Goku who was still trying to figure out how to 'defrost' the vegetables. "No because I know you two want to TRAIN anyway. With that blockhead over there, and besides me and Bulma need to go!" she said as Goku turned up and gave a cartoony wave as she and Bulma walked out to the car.

"Damn, what did I do to piss her off so much Gohan?" asked Goku

shanking his head he sighed, "dad, I think mom's just worried about her game tonight. You know when we train?" Goku nodded "Your right Gohan I bet that's it." he than turned back to the first meal he would ever make for himself. "Okay, let's make this!"

"I HATE GOKU!" screamed Chichi as her and Bulma climbed into Bulma's car. "ALL HE EVER THINKS ABOUT IS HIS NEXT MEAL AND TRAINING, HE NEVER THINKS ABOUT ME, OR MY DAY!" she said.

Bulma giggled, "would you really want him to know about your day?" Bulma asked.

Chichi looked at Bulma, she had a sly look on her that made Chichi laugh. "No I guess not." Chichi said after a while, they laughed as they drove on to Krillin's house.

After dinner was starting, Goten and Trunks were already restless. "Man, why does your dad have to eat every five seconds Goten?" said Trunks

"I don't know, he's always more hungry than anyone." answered Goten. Sighing the two boys walked to the kitchen and sat down."

"Ouch" cried Trunks

"What's wrong Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"I just sat on something that hurt, that's all." he said.

"What was it?" asked Gohan

Pulling it up Trunks's eye's widen, "your mom's bowling bag."

This chapter was kinda longer, I like it when Chichi and Goku have fight's there the best!


	4. if you love me

Disclaimer: I'm not a partner of the DBZ ownership

A/N: This chapter is rated **R**. It has a **big lemon** scene in it, so if that bothers you DON'T read this chapter!

**There is a high level of sexual content in this chapter! **

**Chapter 4: **_if you love me_

Goten, Trunks, and Gohan all looked at each other as they stared at the abandoned bowling bag sitting on the chair, Goku was still trying to get the 'cooking' theme down and didn't even notice what they were doing.

"Well Goten, isn't your mom going to need this?" asked Trunks.

" yeah I guess so" answered Goten.

"Don't worry Goten once mom notices that she forgot it I'm sure her and Bulma will be back for it." said Gohan.

"Yeah your probably right Gohan" said Trunks.

Chichi and Bulma had been driving for a good hour when Chichi looked over and screamed.

"What?" asked Bulma

"My bowling bag it's not here, I must have left it at home!"

"Are you sure, I mean I thought I saw you throw it in the back." said Bulma.

"NO, its not here we have to go back for it!" said Chichi

"Are you kidding? There's no way we're going back now!" answered Bulma.

" Well what am I supposed to say to Goku when he see's it, that I didn't really need it! Considering that would be true!" screamed Chichi.

"Calm down, if Goku actually does notice it than we can just say that you borrowed a ball from the bowling ally." said Bulma.

"Well what if Gohan finds it first, and see's that there's clothes in it instead of a ball!" screamed Chichi.

"So what, just say that it's an old bag that your getting rid of and didn't have enough time to look through it. Gohan would go for that wouldn't he?" said Bulma.

"BULMA! HE'S NOT LIKE HIS MORONIC FATHER! HE'LL KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" screamed Chichi.

Bulma thought about that for a moment, but than turned her head aside and smiled at Chichi, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Bulma what are you thinking" asked Chichi.

"Well you could say that since Goku has so much laundry that you were putting it in bags to take to the laundry mat, and you used that old bowling bag to help carry it with." Bulma said with a big grin on her face. Chichi sighed, and looked up at Bulma. "I guess that might work, well who knows Goku and Gohan are probably out training with the boys anyway."

"Yeah, those boys would never notice a thing." smiled Bulma.

Chichi felt more reassured, but not fully convinced. But because Bulma had just turned onto Krillin's street she kept her thought's to herself. _Bulma your probably right, they never notice anything but training anyway. _Chichi thought, _and hopefully that will be all they notice._ Bulma turned off the lights when she pulled up in Krillin's driveway. Chichi sighed, "well here we go again!"

Krillin met Bulma and Chichi at his door, Bulma smiled at him as he opened it and lead them in. Looking back and forth Krillin quickly closed the door and followed behind them.

"You don't think Goku or Vegeta followed you here do you?" asked Krillin.

" Are you kidding, dumb and dumber would never even consider. I mean since when do they care what we do?" said Bulma.

"Yeah, I mean those to only seem to focus on getting stronger instead of focusing on what's right in front of them." he said with a smile.

"Oh Krillin your making me blush." said Bulma.

"Yeah Krillin right there I was started to feel loved by someone." said Chichi.

"Well even though Goku and Vegeta are too stupid to notice, but I have always thought you two were always beautiful." said Krillin.

"Even more beautiful than Eighteen?" asked Chichi.

"Ten times, I don't really think Eighteen really loved me as much as I loved her any way." said Krillin.

"Well it seems that all three of us are unappreciated by are spouses, maybe if they learned that we have feelings to they would have thought more of us." said Chichi.

"Here, here" said Krillin as he lifted his glass of wine up.

Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin talked on some more but all had one thing in mind, and it seemed throughout there conversation all three kept looking back and forth at the bed. Krillin put his glass down and sat on the bed, tapping his hands on both sides of him for Chichi and Bulma to sit down.

Chichi acted first which brought a huge smile on Krillin's face. Not to be stood up by her Bulma quickly jumped to the other side of Krillin, he turned his head over and smiled again. Krillin thought to himself _life just doesn't get any better than this_. Chichi lowered her head and started to suck on Krillin's neck. But Bulma pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra. Krillin just about fainted, he turned over to see that Chichi had done the same thing.

"It's like your guys breast gets bigger and bigger every time I see them!" said Krillin.

"We try" said Chichi

"Krillin these bra's are special, you can eat them off." said Bulma.

Bulma removed her pants showing that her underwear were edible too. Chichi slipped off her skirt to show that she was also wearing edible underwear, except hers was a g-string. "Not even Goku has seen these." she said in a sexy tone.

Krillin smiled "well looks like I'm the tester huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets see if they work." she said slowly.

Bulma popped open a grape favored condom, since that was Chichi and her's favorite flavor. She placed it carefully in her mouth and started to move to the floor. Krillin quickly removed his pants and boxers so it wouldn't slow Bulma down.

He was up like a good boy

Slowly, Bulma placed the condom over him. Licking her lips she stood back up and jumped for Krillin's lips, and they started to kiss immensely which didn't bother Chichi any, because she was going down where Bulma had left off.

After a while Bulma, Krillin, and Chichi were on the bed. Continuing there sexual intake, Krillin was starting to eat off Bulma's bra. And sucking on her sweet nectar that was under it. Chichi was on his back side licking his neck and rubbing up against his back with her bare breast. Finally the foreplay was over when Krillin entered Bulma's body with a hard thrust.

Bulma released a hard moan as she was being pleasured by Krillin. Chichi was still waiting for her turn to come in.

Krillin left Bulma's body, and turned over to enter Chichi's. Like Bulma, she released a hard moan as Krillin sucked on Chichi's breast, he pulled her body toured him for harder and nicer pleasure. Bulma was sucking on his ear waiting for his return.

Goku was staring at the hump of burned food he had created. Gohan sighed and picked up the telephone to order out food. Goku's stomach grumble as he looked at his inedible food. Gohan hung up the phone and told his father it was going to be about forty-five minutes.

"Oooh Gohan I can't wait that long!" cried Goku.

"Well dad your going to have to." said Gohan.

"How long is a bowling game anyway? When's Chichi getting home." he cried again.

"I don't know dad, mom just said late."

"Well, how late is late?" asked Goku.

"I don't know!" said Gohan.

Sighing Goku sat down at the kitchen table, knowing he was going to have to wait for the pizza man to get there. He looked over at Trunks and Goten who were sitting on the couch watching cartoon's and waiting for the food to come. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, Goku jumped up.

"Wow, the pizza man's already here!" he said running for the door.

"But dad, it's only been five minutes!" cried Gohan.

Goku flung open there door with a giant smile on his face. " wow I glad you're here I'm starving!"

Gohan looked over his father's shoulder, and saw a VERY pissed Vegeta standing there. Gohan looked at his father's face as he slumped down. "Aww it's just Vegeta." said Goku.

"Well I'm not actually astatic too see you either Kakarrot" yelled Vegeta.

Goku had a puzzled look on his face, "than why are you at my house?" he asked.

"I came to see if Bulma and Trunks came here you moron!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku sighed, " Oh yeah, Bulma and Chichi went to a bowling game at about 8:30 p.m." he said.

"You moron! It's almost 11:30 now, and your telling me their not back yet?" asked Vegeta.

"Ah, no" Goku said shyly.

Just than Trunks popped up his head, "hey Goku are you going to bring the pizza in or not?"

"Sorry Trunks it's not the pizza guy it's your father." said Gohan.

"Dad's here?" cried Trunks.

"Yes son I'm here" Vegeta said as he walked in.

Trunks and Goten jumped off the couch and ran toward him. "Hi dad, are you here to eat pizza with us?" asked Trunks. "And then train us to become Super Saiyan's?" asked Goten.

"No, I'm not. And were leaving Trunks" said Vegeta.

"But what about the pizza?" he asked.

"We'll pick something up on the way home." said Vegeta.

Gohan walked over to where Vegeta and trunks were standing. Along with his brother. "But Vegeta what about Bulma? Don't you want to wait til my mother and her return?" he asked. Vegeta looked up at Gohan.

"That woman knows where we live, I don't have to hold her hand to find it." answered Vegeta.

Bulma and Chichi were on the peak of full on orgasm, they were breathing hard against Krillin as he thrust his manhood into each women as fast as he could, not wanted either to feel as if they are to be left out.

"KRILLIN" screamed Chichi, followed by a loud sigh of enjoyment.

Krillin turned his sweaty head over seeing Chichi's face enjoy his powerful thrusts. Bulma who was enjoying Krillin fingering her, and licking her white plasma that exited her body as she moaned from him to go harder and faster. Krillin than changed and enter Bulma's body with is manhood and fingered Chichi with his left fingers.

Bulma cried out as Krillin went harder and harder, to the point where he thought they were going to have to change to a new condom.

With her last breathe Bulma fell to the bed, out of breathe and very tried. Chichi on the other had was still wanting more, which was odd to Krillin because it was usually Chichi who called it quits first. So Krillin pulled out of Bulma and back into Chichi. Sucking on her breasts that were covered in sweat Chichi cried out as her last thrust on Krillin was made till she fell down in tiredness.

Breathing hard Krillin himself couldn't keep it up any longer and was glad Chichi had stopped. For he was just dead tired.

"Well, ladies how was that?" Krillin said with his last breathes of air.

"Great Krillin that was the greatest fuck I've had in a while." said Bulma.

"Same here" said Chichi.

"Wow, I would have thought Vegeta and Goku would be ten times as good as me." said Krillin.

Chichi turned on her side, "well I can't speak for Vegeta, but Goku is horrible in bed." said Chichi.

Krillin laughed, "well I guess you can't be good at everything"

"Yeah Vegeta can be really ruff, and he doesn't like to do foreplay." said Bulma.

Chichi shot up, staring at Bulma with a shocked look on her face. "Really? Vegeta doesn't like foreplay? I would have thought that would have been the best part, making the sex better the longer you have to wait." she said.

"Nope, he always says "let's get this over with, like it's a chore." said Bulma.

Krillin looked at his watch, "sorry ladies but I have an early morning date with Marron, so do you think that maybe we can cut this one short?" asked Krillin.

"Sure" said Bulma.

"Yeah I mean we're parents are self's so we understand Krillin." said Chichi.

"Great" Krillin said as he turned over in his bed. Chichi and Bulma went into the bathroom to brush their hair so it didn't look like they had just had sex. Bulma pulled out a bra and underwear and put it on quickly, Chichi just through her clothes on and made sure her hair was okay and walked out of the bathroom with Bulma.

"So Krillin when do you think you can have us over again?" asked Bulma.

"Next week maybe, but I'll have to check with Eighteen, She may have me doing something." he said.

"Okay" said Chichi and Bulma.

Walking out of the bedroom Chichi slipped on her shoe's and Bulma grabbed her key's and they headed for the door. Before they left they both said goodbye to Krillin. He stuck his arm up as they walked out the door.

"Bulma, do you think Goku and they boys are asleep now?" asked Chichi.

"I hope so it's past midnight." she exclaimed.

"Yeah your right." she said and they speed away from Krillin's house and onto Chichi's.

The hour drive seem to take even longer than on the way there, because they were both tired out and needed a good night's rest. Bulma got so tired she fell on the steering wheel but shot back up when she heard the loud horn go off. That sound awoke Chichi as she saw Bulma readjusting her eye's on the road.

"Wow Bulma that's a loud horn you got there." said Chichi

"Yeah dad installed it so people wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel." Bulma said laughing.

"Well it looks like it works huh?" said Chichi.

"Yeah I guess so." answered Bulma.

Chichi looked over at Bulma as she fought to stay awake, "Bulma you sure you can make it home in one piece?" asked Chichi

"Probably not" Bulma said as she turned up the road to Chichi's house. "Do you want to stay the night?" asked Chichi. Bulma looked up and shook her head in agreement. "I probably should huh?" Chichi smiled "yeah, you'll kill yourself if you don't."

Pulling up to Chichi's house they both noticed how the light's were still on, "I bet Goku fell asleep in front of the T.V. again." said Chichi as they both jumped out of the car. Bulma smiled in agreement.

Chichi quietly walked up to the door not wanting to wake Goku up, she turned to Bulma and laugh. "Shhhhhhhh be very, very quiet." Bulma laughed along with her as they opened they door to many surprised faces.

End of chapter 4, sorry if this bothered you (about the sex) but hey that's what you do when you cheat on somebody. Please don't leave rude remarks if you didn't like the chapter, it's just not nice.


End file.
